She stole my heart
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: What will happen when Austin Moon meets Ally Dawson and they begin to date? will it last? Can they really make it thorough thick and thin or will fate mess it all up? tons of aussly and a little trez!
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV:

I can't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I try. This girl is no ordinary girl. Its Ally Dawson. Yes she is a nerd and yes she's not a popular like me, but I just can't stop thinking about her. She is simply gorgeous in her own ways and I saw all of them. Yes all of them. Her voice, her hair, her kind eyes, her personality, her everything. I think I'm in love with her. I know she's not a popular like me but I really do love her. I hav- ring ring ring. Damn that's the bell. I have next so I'd better hurry. " hey watch you're going Austin!" I heard Maia scream. "Sorry" I shout back. Mr. Ragsdale hates it when we're late to class. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Ragsdale. I wa-" I started. "Save it Moon and sit down." I take my seat behind Ally. "We are beginning a new project this week. You will receive partners as I assign them. I will assign them tomorrow." He said. Great. Just great. Mr. Ragsdale is picking our partners. Whyyyy? I never get a good partner when this happens. I decided to go talk to ally. "Hey Ally what's up?" I asked. "Ahhh! What the- Austin what are you doing here?!" She almost yelled. " I was gonna ask If you wanted to hang out later. I want you to meet my mom and dad so they will be okay with you and I hanging out. " I said "Oh. O-Okay. Sure. I'd love to. Just let me know what time I can come over." She said. I got this jumpy, happy feeling that I really liked her, like we belong together. I just know that we were meant to meet each other.

Ally's POV:

So Austin just asked me to hang out at his house and I accepted hoping that all goes well. He wants me to meet his folks. But not for the obvious reason! He wants me to meet them so they will be okay with Austin hanging out with me. Yes it sounds weird but that's how he wants it and I can't say no to those chisels features and sexy eyes. I can't say no to it. I have to get home and change to go to Austin's house. Oh god. I just remembered I have to text Austin to find out when I can come.

To: Austin

Hey when can I come?

There now to wait for the reply. I decided to do my makeup and get ready while I waited. Ohh. Then it hits me. What if he asks me to be his girlfriend or something like that? "Holy crab cakes!" My phone rang and scared the shit right outta me.

From: Trish

Hey what's up?

From: Ally

Nothin just about 2 go hang with Austin moon!

From: Trish

No effing way. Austin Moon!'

From: Ally

Yes and I just got a text from him. Gtg.

Finally he texts back its been an hour. I hope this isn't how he always is!

From:Austin

Hey ally can you come tomorrow? It wouldn't be very convenient at the moment. Something happened today and I am so sorry.

From:Ally.

What happened? If I can help I will!

Well I can't think of anything to do so I went downstairs to grab a snack when I heard my phone ring. So I ran to get it as fast as I could. it was a call from Austin. I decided to answer it and fast. "Hey Austin what's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing just sitting in the emergency room waiting to be seen..." He said. "What the hell happened? Should I come?" I asked hurriedly. How can he think this is nothing? "I am coming over there right now. Which hospital are you at?" I asked. Well more or less screamed. "Ally you do not have to come. I'm serious." He said. "Austin I'm coming over now tell me where you are so I can come!" I almost yelled at him. "Fine I'm at Miami general. But would you hurry, you know how creeped out i am by doctors offices." He whined. I know it's cheesy how much I loved this kid, but I loved him sooo much. I have to be hear for him so I have to go. "Alright I'm on my way to the hospital now. See ya later." I said. I hung up, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door to my car. I decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music. All I could think about was Austin. He hates doctors offices and places like it. I needed to be there for him. He needs me. I look up from the gearshift and look to find that I'm at the hospital already. I run into the waiting room to sit with Austin. He looked terrible. I had to do it. "Austin what happened to you!?" I whisper-yelled. "Ally I'm so glad your here!" He said.

Austin's POV:

I'm sitting in the waiting room at the hospital thanks to that damned flip I tried to pull off. I looked up and saw Ally coming thru the doors of the waiting room and she asks me what happened in a hushed tone and she seems shocked at my appearance. It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place but it happened. "Ally I'm so glad you're here!" I say as she sits down and hugs me. "Ally you see what happened was this: I was trying to do a flip on my my bike and I didn't stick the landing and landed myself here instead." I told her. Wow that came out a lot easier than expected. I am not good at explaining things but that didn't seem so hard. There's something about Ally that makes me feel relaxed and comfortable. "Austin Moon the doctor will see you now." The nurse called out. "Excuse me nurse, can I bring my friend Ally back with me?" I asked nervously. "Sure Austin she can come with you if you want her to." The nurse said as I got up with Ally on my heels. "Ally I'm glad you came here to be with me. There is no way I could do this without you." I said shyly. I could feel myself blushing. I know that what I said is true, but I can't help but have this feeling that Ally and I could be more than this. Before we knew it the nurse was telling me to sit on the bed and Ally to sit in a chair next to me. "Okay Austin tell me what happened." The nurse asked as she took my blood pressure and my temperature. I told her everything and then she examined my arm. "Ow!" I shouted. The end of the ow had become very high-pitched when she touched it. "Is that the only place that it hurts?"she asks and I point out one other spot on the other side of my arm in about the same spot. "She barely lays down her thumb before I scream and start to feel tears running down my cheeks. "Austin I'm going to have to take you for x-rays. Ally can come if she wants to. " she said as we got up and left the little room. We walked for about two minutes before we reached the x-ray room. Ally came in with me to hold my hand while they take the x-rays. By the time they were done I felt like my arm was gonna explode and I think Ally was getting the picture. "Austin I know this must be hard but I know you can do it." She said and then she leaned in and kissed me. Yes it was on the lips. She's not stupid and neither am I. We get back to the room and we have some time to kill. I decided to break the ice. "Hey Ally that kiss was nice,and thanks for the pep talk back there." Around the time I finished the sentence the doctor now comes In to give us the results. "Hi Austin, I'm Dr. Fern and I have your results." She said. I am hoping to have the best results. I have to expect the worst as well. "Ally will you sit up here and hold my hand?" I asked as my voice slowly cracked. I knew I was blushing when I felt my cheeks get warm. "Sure Austin I can tell you're really nervous." She said.

Ally's POV:

Well I'm sitting in the hospital with Austin. He hurt himself riding his bike. We are about to hear the results. And I'm sitting on the bed holding Austin's hand. "Austin I have good news and bad news. So which do want to hear first?" She asked. "We would like the good news." We said in unison. "Okay then. The good news Is that Austin here only needs a cast, but we can't do that here we can only splint it. Bad news the bones are not properly aligned and that has to be fixed. So Austin could you and Ally come with me please?" She said. I can't exactly process what was going on only that Austin has to go through more than enough pain. I will always be there for him. "Ally I-I-I'm nervous and I'm guessing you already know that and I'm glad you're here." I said. Then I did it. I leaned in and kissed her with all my passion. This felt right. I had to do it. "Ally I have to ask you something." I said it as we pulled away. "Austin please sit up here. We are ready to begin." Nurse July said. This was not how I imagined spending my Friday but its perfect as long as I'm here with Austin.

Austin's POV:

So I have to have my arm aligned so it can be splinted. This is going to hurt like hell. "We'll let's get this one over with" I heard myself say. "Austin are you saying you're ready?" Ally asked me. "Oh I guess I am." I said that cocky smile of mine was starting to show. I could feel it coming before I could stop it. "Alright Austin before we get started do you want any pain medication?" Nurse July asked me. I was gonna say no when I had a sudden bolt of pain surge through my arm. "Yes I would." I said with tears streaming down my face. Wow I am a total mess. "Ally remember that something I wanted to ask you?" I said shakily. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked unsure of what was to come of it. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my uhh girlfriend?!" I struggled with that part. "Austin are you serious or am I dreaming?" She asked as high pitched as me "I'm being serious Ally I really love you." I said. Just then the nurse came back in. "Austin I have your medicine here. I can only give you lidocaine via injection to numb your arm." Nurse July said. "Okay Ally now I'm gonna cry." I said. "Austin squeeze my hand while she puts the needle in and you'll be fine." Ally said. She really does complete me. "Okay Ally I will. You can begin now nurse July." I said confidently. As the needle went in it burned a little and I did as Ally said and squeezed her hand and we both blushed.

"Okay Austin were done with that. We are going to start now. What we have to do is pull your arm into the proper alignment to be able to splint it." Nurse July said. As she began to pull I squeezed Ally's hand even harder. "That should do It Austin now we need someone to hold it in place while we splint it. Ally could you do it please?" Nurse July asked nicely. "Sure. What do i do?" I asked kindly. "You just hold his arm like it is now and keep it very still." She said. "Okay." I said. I took his arm in my my hands careful not to move it as they began wrapping it in layers of gauze. They also wrapped a strip of what looked like white plaster. They then wrapped it in gauze and ace bandage. Once that was done they put him in a sling. "Okay Austin that about does it, but we need to take a few more x-rays to make sure it's in the right place." She said. I don't know why but I think this accident was meant to happen. "Alright. I can do a few more the meds haven't worn off yet." I heard myself say. Dang my cocky tone needs an off switch sometimes. Ally is a great girl. Wait I never got an answer. "Hey Ally you never gave me an answer." I reminded her. "Aw crap. I totally forgot having to hold your arm while they wrapped it. Well my answer is I have to think about it. I know you were hoping for a yes but I can't be rushed apparently neither can you." I was gesturing toward the arm. "Let's just get the x-rays done and go home." Ally said. "Okay Ally. You're right. But the kisses were good right?"she asked. I thought they were good. "Yeah. They were really good. I think we need to focus. How'd you get here anyway? I asked hoping he didn't walk. "Oh yeah Dez dropped me off to go tell my folks I was here." I said. Wow I was being so dumb right now. "Well if you don't mind I'll bring you home." She offered. Wow was she nice and maybe I'm reading too much into this but I think shed let me stay whit her for the night if I asked. "Earth to Austin! We are here." Okay I had to do this. I slapped him. "Ally what the heck was that for?!" I asked rubbing my cheek. "You were spaced out so I hit you on the cheek." She told me. Well that is one helluva wake up call. "Okay let's get this done so we can get going." I said. We did the x-rays. After about 4 hours of painful waiting and things Ally and I went to the front desk and made my appointment for the orthopedist. We FINALLY got to go

Ally's house and relax. I asked her to help me call my parents and tell them what happened and where I would be for a while. They let me stay until I got my cast which was of course going to be yellow. So the appointment wasn't for almost a week. I have no idea what I'm gonna do.

Ally's POV:

"Austin! I made you some pancakes!" I shouted to him. He loves pancakes. "I heard pancakes so here I am." Austin said from behind me. "Austin what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" I said. Then I felt myself blushing. "Hey Austin how's you're arm today?" I ask to get his mind back on track. "Well it hurts, but not as much as yesterday." He said. Well I took that as a good sign. I had to tell Trish he was staying with me. So I gave her a call. "Hey Trish, guess who's staying at my house right now?" I said all happy.

"Who?" She said. She was clueless.

"Austin effing Moon!" I screeched.

"No way! Can I come over and see him?" She asked and damn was she desperate!

"No. Austin got hurt and I'm taking care of him!" I whispered. I was in the same room with Austin. "What!" She yelled. I yanked the phone away from my ear so she could rant. "Yeah yeah, I gotta go Trish." After that. I hung up. I really have to stop telling her these things. So I grabbed a snack and sat down to watch some TV when I heard Austin scream. "Austin what happened?" i asked as i went to see it for myself. "Nothing ally! i dropped some pancakes on myself." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my updates are a little late. I am writing this story on my phone. I am pleased to announce that I already have 1 fav from a fellow author. I will give her a shout out in my next chapter. **

**I was going to leave it as is but I felt like if I did I would ruin my story so here's the next installment of She stole my heart. **

My mind was wandering. AGAIN. Dez had already dropped off my clothes and I had changed. Man did I need a shower but I would need ally's help. "Hey Ally can you help me take a shower?" I shout as I grab my sleep shorts. "Sure just give me a minute." She yelled down the hall. I thought of how awkward this would be. We aren't on any level that is even remotely close to this but my parents don't want me in my own house like this. And frankly I do not blame them. I've already almost torn my splint open three times and that's just today. I need Ally to help me. I can't do it on my own. Ally is a really good friend. I love her so much, but does she feel the same way? I don't know. Well I know I need to get her to answer but how? "Austin bring me a trash bag to wrap your arm with when you're ready okay?" She called. Wow is she a good friend or what? I have to come up with a plan and fast. "I'm coming Ally!" I called. I have the perfect plan. I will ask her while she's helping me in the shower. That way she will not be able to say no to me then. "Austin Monica Moon get in here if you want me to help you!" She yelled and Ally doesn't yell very often so I'd better hurry. I am seriously thinking about a relationship between us. Wait I need to hurry up and get in the shower. Jeez I can zone out a lot. "Alright Ally wrap my arm and let's get this over with." Man for a girl her size she is pretty strong. I can't believe I am spending the next few weeks with her. I can't tell you how excited I am about this. Ally and I have been friends since we were little kids and I am glad we never grew apart. I want to ask her out but I don't want to hurt her either. "Ow!" She screams. Then it is silence. I look down to see Ally lying on the floor with blood starting to glisten out of a cut on her forehead. "Ally!" I whisper yell to myself. I have to get her to the hospital but my arm won't be able to support her. Then the adrenaline rush sets in. I picked her up bridal style (I love doing that) and rushed to the car. I grabbed a towel to put on her forehead and she stirs but only for a second. I sigh with relief and begin the drive to Miami General Hospital.

Ally's POV:

Now I was mad. I screamed Austin's full name to get his attention. He knows that I mean business when I do that. He grabs a plastic bag and I wrapped his arm. We were mid-way through the shower when I slipped and fell. "Ow!" Was all I said before I was unconscious.

Austin's POV:

While we drove I sang You Can Come to me to myself. That was the song that Ally and I sang together at her mom's book release party. I was worried out of my mind about Ally. I just wanted her to be alright. When we finally got there I checked the cut and it was still bleeding. That made my stomach drop to my feet. Adrenaline once again took over and I hoisted her into my arms and rushed her inside. The receptionist saw Ally and immediately brought me back to a room and told me to lay Ally down on the bed. I did as I was told. She looked pale and I did not like that at all. Moment later a doctor came in and examined her. He said she needed stitches and that she needed to stay overnight for observation. The doctor gave her some lidocaine and began stitching. Two minutes later he was done. I wouldn't leave so a nurse had to set up a cot for me to sleep on. The next day Ally woke up with a headache and no recollection of yesterday's events. Lucky her! I was just about to go to the bathroom when Ally started to talk. "Austin I do want to be your girlfriend but I need to know that you won't ever hurt me." She said. I had done a fist pump in happiness. What she said really hit home for some reason. "Ally you know I would never hurt you. I love you too much to do that." I weakly answered. I felt like I was about to hurl when I fell to me knees and began to cry. Yes I actually cried. I may be a man but I had to cry at that very moment. I heard ally get up and she began to move toward me. I hated her seeing me cry because it wasn't ever pretty. "Austin w-what's wrong? Was it something I said or did I do something?" She babbled at me for like ten straight minutes before I answered her. "Ally you didn't do anything or say anything. I am just happy that you said yes but hurt that you think that I would ever hurt you." I said shakily then I had to get back in my cot and lay down. I needed to think of what I did to make her doubt me. I just love her so much and the next thing I did shocked me more than it shocked Ally. I got up and took her in my arms and kissed her right on the lips. We broke apart after what seemed like hours. We just stared at each other. We really did seem to fit in to each other figures like a puzzle. I decided to break the ice. "Ally do you think I'd hurt you after that?" I asked. I could feel my overly cocky grin break out as she smiled and said that she knows that I won't hurt her. After that we laughed and I called Dez. "Hey dude guess what?" I practically yelled. "What?" He said. Sometimes he is as dumb as a bag of potatoes. "Austin moon has a girlfriend!" This time I yelled through the phone. I was so happy.

"No freaking way! Who is this lucky lady?" He asked. "Ally Rae Dawson the prettiest girl in the world." I said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just want to say that I will be updating a little more frequently now that I figured out how to post new chapters thanks to BeCreative4. I am so sorry that it took this long but I won't make you wait next time. U were a big help so this is my next chapter.

Austin's POV:

I just told Dez about me and Ally. I hope he doesn't go insane though. He does that when he gets excited. I need to have Ally tell Trish when she goes the chance. I have been told in the past that if I'm not careful I won't last with a girl. I really don't want to screw this up. Just then Ally looked me in the eyes and began to talk. "Austin I really love what we have and I love you." She said. Then I was pulled into a deep, loving kiss. I wish I had asked her to be my girlfriend sooner. I pull away only to be pulled in again. I pull away again to tell her what's on my mind but I end up singing her a song.

_Last summer we met we started as friends I can't tell you how it all happened then autumn It came we were never the same those nights everything felt like magic and I wonder if you miss me too if you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew _

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you every moment every day of my life your on my mind all the time it's true I think you you you you you _

I couldn't sing any more because the tears were welling up in both our eyes. "Austin I haven't heard you sing that song in almost two years!" She said. (They are 19 now) I had to tell her how much she meant to me but I didn't know how until now. "Ally I have been meaning to tell you something that I think you want to hear., I managed, Allyson Marie Dawson you mean the world to me and I'm very lucky to be with you." I finally finished my sentence and caught my breath. She was speechless by the time I was done. I am determined not to screw things up with Ally. I love her too much to lose her. "Austin you really mean that?" She said. That all too familiar sparkle in her eyes made me realize that she was being truthful when she said that. "Yes Ally I meant every word." I know that she went out with Dallas once and he said the same thing but didn't mean it. Ally came to me in tears one day after a date with Dallas and told me what had happened. She had said that Dallas had asked her to dinner at some fancy restaurant and had told her to dress nice. Once she got there they were seated and had ordered their meals. Then Dallas said what I said to her then they paid and left. Ally was walking home with Dallas when he saw this other girl. He left Ally for the other girl. She ran all the way to Sonic Boom. When she got there she ran to me and told me what had happened.

Ally's POV:

Austin told me he loved me and sang me a song. I would tell Trish but she would get it all over the news. I can see the tabloids now: Austin Moon is dating his songwriter Ally Dawson! I couldn't tell her just yet. Dez was out of this too because he can't be trusted. "Austin are you-" I was cut off by a groan that came from him. I looked over and saw him clutching his arm and were those tears streaming from his eyes? "Austin I'm going to get the nurse and - " I was cut off by him this time. "Ally I am o-ahh-kay. No need to get a nurse in here." "Austin Monica Moon I will get a nurse and you cannot stop me!" I almost screamed at him. I could tell he was in a lot of pain because he was crying. I left Austin in the room alone to go find a nurse to take a look at his arm. As I was leaving I ran into the nurse that was supposed to be taking my vitals. "Excuse me Ms. Dawson but aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The nurse asked me. "Yes I am but my friend, the one who has been staying with me, he broke his arm about a week ago and is currently on his bed crying in pain." I said sharply. After I told him this he went to check on Austin and came back. She told me that Austin needs another set of x-rays done and that they would need to remove the splint. I asked if I could come and the said I could and I heard Austin mumble something under his breath. Of course it was unintelligible and I ignored it. I told him that I was going with him and we set off. I was just as shocked as he was and we were talking within seconds. "Ally I am so happy that you're gonna be there with me.," then I said something that I knew would bring back memories.,"there's no way I could make with you." I finished the sentence. She had a glassy eyed look on her face and that's when the tears started to flow from us both. She was crying tears of joy though. Just as we were leaning in for another kiss the nurse said that it was time for my x-rays to be redone and that Ally could not come because she was a patient herself. I agreed to that only for her health. I was in a decent amount of pain and asked for some pain killers. Once we were in the radiation department I was given some local anesthetic for the x-rays. I was hoping that I wouldn't need surgery or anything from a carrying Ally to the car and into the hospital. "Okay Austin we will remove the splint and examine your arm from the outside first then we will do the x-rays." She said. That's what I was afraid of. The last thing I need is to have someone pinch and squeeze my broken arm even more. I am worried about Ally. She seemed okay when I left but I don't know. I finally get done and I am happy that I don't need surgery but I do need another realignment. Just as I got back to Ally's room and found her unconscious on the floor. I began to panic a little bit when she wouldn't wake up when I shook her. I totally freaked at that point and went to put her on the bed before getting a nurse. When we got back to the room the nurse began looking her over before yelling that we needed a crash cart in the room. I was crying now and everyone could see it. I was terrified of losing Ally. They were working hard to bring her back and I was crying harder now. At this point I was thinking about what I would tell the others if she didn't make it. Just then they had a steady heartbeat. I was still crying but they were tears of joy. I was thanking god that Ally was okay. After the nurses and doctors left I went to sit beside Ally and sang to her.

_ Step one you say we need to talk _

_ He walks you say sit down its _

_Just a talk he smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through _

_ Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came._

As I finished the verse she began to wake up and I was still puffy-eyed and hysterical when she saw me. "Au-Austin what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say and she was expecting me to give her an answer. I had no other choice. "Ally when I came back from having my x-rays redone and you were on the floor and you weren't breathing. I'm crying because I thought I was going to lose you." I said letting more tears fall. She was shocked at the thought of her own life being lost. "Ally what were you doing that made that happen?" I asked. I hoped that she would tell me. "I was worrying about you so much that I think I had a heart attack." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am sorry that I made you wait this long. I have a feeling you will be sending me reviews non stop because of this chapter. So read on my friends.**

Austin's POV:

"Ally are you ready to go home?" I asked her. I had been a long day and night since we had gotten to the hospital and it was our release day.(But little did they know it was about to get a lot longer) We had to go to school today and it was 4:53 a.m. and we had to get home to change. I had blood on my shirt from Ally and it was dry and sticky. Ally had to change her clothes simply because she was a girl. I had to pick something out while she was in the shower. I picked a cute purple tank with these beautiful aquamarine skinny jeans. She could pick her own under garments. I was out of my comfort zone there. As Ally walked out of the bathroom she saw the outfit I had pick and gasped. I couldn't tell if she liked it or not. I will say that I have amazing fashion sense for a guy. "Austin did you pick this out?"she asked. I knew she liked it then because the sparkle in her eye told me that loved it."yeah do you like it?" I asked. I had to know for sure. She has always been my girl. She took a second to answer but still said she loved it. I loved it when she was like this. "Austin you are the best boyfriend ever. I'm going to put this on and then we will go to school. I will drive us." She said. I really liked her and had to think of something that would show her. I wanted to surprise her with something nice. I had a few ideas in my head that I would write down later. She was tough to impress but when she was it was magical. I was really wanting to surprise her so I had to get in with her friends at school to know what to do. Trish was my first thought and I knew that she would help me. I decided that after school I would go to talk to her without Ally knowing about it. That was the hard part. Ally hardly left my side during the day and after school was worse. Ever since her accident she won't leave me to my own devices for ten seconds at a time. I had an idea that would work. I have a twin brother that could help me. I decided to call him at lunch. This could work. We went through to third because we had actually taken a nap at home. Lunch was in half an hour but time could not go fast enough. I was trying to figure things out when the bell rang and I almost fell flat on my ass flying out of my seat. I heard Ally laugh at me and then walk to lunch. I was going to be able to get this done after all. I called Phoenix while I walked down to the cafeteria.

**Hey Phoenix can you help me with something? **

**Sure what is it? I know you have a girlfriend. **

**What? How did you find out?**

**Mom told me. Anyway what did you need me to help you with Austin? **

**Oh right that. I want to surprise Ally with something special but I need to do some snooping to do it. That's where you come in. You and I are identical twins that means **

**Ally can't tell If your the one she'swith or if its me. You are going to be me today while I snoop. **

**Okay I can do that. When do I need to be there to get her in your car? **

**Um in two hours. Once you leave I will go talk to Trish and get some info. Then I will talk to her dad. That should give me enough info to plan something. Then when I call you again you will bring her back to my place okay? **

**Yeah that could work. I will be there in two hours. See ya then. Bye. **

After that I got to Ally's table and sat down. That was not my best move. She saw me sit down and started to murder me with questions. "Austin where have you been? I am so happy you finally made it." Then she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips again. I melted when she kissed me and everyone around us could see it. We came up for air and I saw my mom in the distance. She was talking to someone on the phone. As I got up Ally pulled me back down and I had no choice. "Ally can I go talk to someone ALONE please?" I said kind of irritated. She looked like she was going to snap. "Who might this person be Austin?" She spat at me. Wow she could change in an instant. "Uh Ally I have to talk to my mom!" I shrieked a little too loudly. My mom heard it and walked over to our table. "Hi Mrs. Moon what brings you here?" Ally said. I wished she wasn't here. "Hi mom. Yes why are you here?" I pressed on. "I just had to stop in to take a phone call that's all. Austin is something wrong?" She asked. I am screwed. I haven't told her about me and Ally yet. I can't believe I didn't think of this until now. "Uh mom can I talk to you in the car please." I asked staring at the ground. She looked confused. "Sure honey if you want we can talk here!" She said. "Mom this cant be heard by the populous." I said. We walked over to the car and sat down. "Austin honey what could be so important that you had to drag me over here?" She said." Uh mom Ally and I are kinda sorta maybe going out." I said trying to drag it on. I didn't know what to say but she obviously had something she needed to get out. "Austin Monica Moon what did I tell you about keeping secrets from me?!" She screeched. Now I'm screwed completely "Mom not so loud and I did it because I didn't think you would approve!" I yelled back. She looked upset at that. "Honey why would you think I wouldn't approve?" She asked. She was almost in tears. "How's your arm honey?" She asked a few moments later. "It's fine. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't like Ally. She's not your typical girl mom. She's my zing. And you only zing once." I said. After I said it I sounded like a wuss and regretted it for more than one reason. " Aw honey I know you only zing once that's how I met dad." She gushed. Jeez she was annoying when she was like this. She really knows how to push my buttons. "Moooooom! I don't need to have a gush fest. I need to eat. Can I go now?" I begged. She was hesitating to answer when Ally came up and knocked on the window. "Hey Austin are you gonna come back and eat?" She asked. Man she was a handful sometimes. "Yeah I guess in a minute." I replied. She walked off but not without a kiss. She opened the door and kissed me full on the lips. In front of my mom. "AWWW! Austin and ally sitti-" that was all she got out before it happened.

Ally's POV:

I kissed Austin full on the lips in front of his mom. Just as she was starting to sing we heard a gunshot and when we looked up Austin's mom was slumped in the front seat covered in blood. "Mom!" Austin screamed and began to cry. I looked over and saw his mom and called 911.

"Yes hello operator I need an ambulance at Marino high school. My friends mom has just been shot. Yes. Of course we've found her otherwise we wouldn't be calling!" I said. I then hung up and went to look at Austin. His eyes were red and bloodshot. "Ally what if my mom doesn't make it? What will I do?" He sobbed. He was so upset. What could I do? Just then I heard the siren. I got out and flagged down the ambulance. "Over here! Over here!" I was flailing my arms in the air to get their attention. It worked. They got Austin's mom onto a gurney and put her in the back of the ambulance." Hey who's gonna ride with her?" The paramedic asked. That wasn't easy to decide. Austin needed to be with his mom and I needed to be with him. "Can we both go with her?" I asked from behind Austin. I had no idea what he would say. I reached up and grabbed Austin's neck. He turned and enveloped me in a ginormous hug. He was still hiccuping and tears were still streaming down his perfect cheeks. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. The paramedic was still assessing Austin's mom and we were getting worried. "Yea I don't see why not. Get in kiddos." He said. That was a huge relief to the both of us. Austin was so happy that we could both go but there was a bit of confusion. "Uh Ally aren't we forgetting something?" He asked. Oh. Shit. We still have half of the day left. "Uh probably. What are we forgetting." I asked. I could not let him go without me but school was also important. "Ally we still have class today. What are we gonna do?" He asked. I was thinking about that while we were waiting for the paramedic to decide if we could both come. "How about I go with your mom and you go tell the principal what happened and then meet me there?!" I proposed as a solution. It was a fool proof plan too.

Austin's POV:

Ally said that she would go while I talked to the principal and let him know what happened. It was all we could do at current moment. "Ally you can go with her and I will meet you there." I said. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I was such a mess when it came to this kind of thing. "Austin if you want to go you can." She offered. I opened my arms for her to hug me and she got that signal because she hugged me back. I sobbed into her shoulder and she hugged tighter. I finally let go and she got in the ambulance with my mom. I walked to the principals office and tried to figure out what to say when someone interrupted my thoughts. "Excuse me may I help you with something Mr. Moon?" The secretary asked. Shit. What was I going to say? "Can I speak to the principal please? It's really quite urgent." I said sounding all proper. I was seriously nervous about this. Less than a minute later the principal appeared and I didn't realize I was crying again until she asked me why I was crying. "Austin what happened?" She asked nicely. I wasn't quite ready to say anything yet. "Uh-uh-can we talk in your office?" I asked when the sobs stopped. She led me to her office and I sat down again crying. "Sweetie what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. I was terrified to tell her but my mom needed me more than anything right now. "It's m-m-my mom. While we were at lunch she came to talk to m- m-me and w-w-we went to her car and then she was shot on here at school." I said. That only made the tears come more forcefully and it hurt to sob now. She handed me a tissue and told me to get a drink of water and come back. I got up and walked to the nearest water fountain and took a drink. That about when I realized why she gave me the tissue. I put it up to my nose and saw that I had cried so much that my nose had started to run. I walked back into her office and saw the police officers standing at the door. "W-what's going on?" I asked. She looked at me and said," Austin these police officers are here to ask you and Ally some questions. Where's Ally?" Oh. Shit. I totally forgot to mention that. "Uh she rode with my mom in the ambulance. Why is that important?" I asked. She instantly began to panic. "Austin, whoever shot your mom is out to get you and they are going to hurt everyone and everything that is close to you. Including Ally." She said.

Ally's POV:

While I was riding in the back of the ambulance Mimi flatlined but they got her back. I was going to have to call Austin and tell him what had happened but not now. This was going to be a girlfriend call. I dialed the number and waited.

Bold=Ally

Italics=Austin

**_Hey Austin your moms hanging in there. How are you taking things? Will you be on your way soon? I wish you were here. _**

Uh Ally I can't come anytime soon you need to get back here ASAP. things have gotten worse here and you are needed for questioning. So hurry. Please.

**Austin what's going on? Why do you sound so upset why is your voice breaking so much?**

Ally you may want to bite down on something while I say this. Whoever shot my mom is out to get me and they will hurt anyone or anything close to me. Even you. So get back here ASAP okay? I need to know that you're safe. I'll come get you if you need me to. Ally I love you too much to see you hurt. I can't come right away but you need to stay there until I do.

**_Okay Austin are you being serious or is this a prank? Who else is in the room with you right now? _**

Ally do you really think that I would prank you like you like that? I'm not kidding around. here talk to one of the police officers that are here.

Okay hand the phone to one of them. (The phone is being passed to one of them as we hear a gunshot come from Ally's end of the line)

Ally? ALLY?! Are you okay? ALLY?

I hung up and began to cry. Ally is my Juliet and I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. "Think you need to go ahead and go pick her up Austin. Will you go with him Officer McCoy?" The principal said. He agreed to go. I drove my car and he drove the police cruiser in front of me. I was really hoping Ally was okay.

Ally's POV:

After the gunshot I felt like I had been kicked in the chest. Everything was becoming less and less visible and I saw who I thought was Austin run up and pick me up. "Austin? Is that you?" I said weakly. The mystery guy was looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Ally are you still awake? Stay with me Ally-cat." He said back to me. Yup it was definitely Austin. He was the only one allowed to call me that. That was all I remember before I blacked out.

Austin's POV:

"Ally-cat stay with me. Don't fall asleep." I said to her. She was bleeding from a GSW to the chest and it wasn't giving up anytime soon. I put my hands on the hole and kept them there. After about 2 minutes they brought out a gurney and I had to keep my hands on her chest the whole time. We had gotten to the room and they took her shirt off and told me to keep pressure on that wound while they hooked her up to a heart monitor. They also said that she needed emergency surgery and that I was coming with them to keep pressure on the wound. I was shocked that they were letting me go into the operating room but things had to be done. First they put a plastic tube down her throat and then they put her to sleep. The heart monitor began to beep really quickly and I was getting scared. "Austin you need to keep putting pressure on that wound but I need to make it wider so you can feel Ally's heart for a hole. Got that?" Dr. Jones said. Yeah I got it but I couldn't believe it. "Yeah. Let's get to it." I said. I was fairly certain that Ally was going to make it but at the rate the blood was coming out she may not. "Alright Austin are you ready?" He said. I was as ready as I'll ever be. "Yes I am." I said. My voice broke at the end of the sentence. I was scared out of my mind for Ally and my mom but more for Ally. This wound looked like it was close range. I moved my hand to the left just a hair so that he could make the hole bigger. Once I could fit my hand in it I started to feel for a hole about the size of a dime in her delicately small heart. Once I found it I was given a pair of tweezers with a small metal tipped string in its grasp. I was going to save her life. I had to have the hole made large enough to fit two hands. Of course I had my cast taken off earlier in the week. I carefully started to weave my hands in and out securing each stitch with incredible ease. Once the last one was in she began to stabilize and we could breath a sigh of relief. Once she was closed up and wheeled to recovery I was given a pair of scrubs to change into. I had nothing else after all. After I had changed I went straight to Ally's room. She was sleeping when I got in there so I just held her hand. She was a brave girl and an awesome fighter. "Hey Ally-cat I know you're sleeping right now but if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I said just to say something to her because I had never really been in this kind of position before. She stirred briefly and then she was softly snoring again. I was really hoping that she would forget this part so here goes."uh Ally can you hear me?" I asked. If she could hear me I wasn't going to tell her now. I looked over and saw her choking on the ventilator tube and went over and calmed her down. "Ally-cat! You're awake!" I almost yelled. I went to get a nurse and she took the tube out and Ally relaxed a little. She was going to have a sore throat and won't be able to talk for a while. "Hey Ally-cat. How're you feeling?" I ask cautiously. I didn't think she was gonna say anything but she did.

Ally's POV:

I am super sore and not happy. But Austin is here next to me so I'm perfect. "Austin what in the heck happened?" I croaked out. I was really sleepy but still very awake. "Ally y-you got shot. Have you heard anything about my mom?" I blurt out. I still had no idea of her condition. "I think your mom is okay but you might want to check with a nurse to find out for sure." I said.


End file.
